The Bad Touch Blog
by Blissful Abyss
Summary: Francis, Antonio and Gilbert are very simple boys who just want to cruise through life together, running their hit blogging website "The Bad Touch Blog." After making a vow to blog everything to the day they go to college, and after the new boys show up to W Academy, their blog and school life become more and more exciting. Boarding school!AU. FrUk, Spamano and PruCan.
1. Blog Number 1

_Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Bad Touch Blog!_

_Blog Entry #1 - Welcome to the Bad Touch Blog!_

_Hello there, people of the internet! Have you been looking for something to make those school nights a little less dull? Something to add a splash of colour to your day? Then you've come to the right blog! Introducing The Bad Touch Blog, a blog written by us, for you! Now you're probably wondering: what do you mean by 'us?' Well, curious reader of ours, there are three, yes I mean three, young boys who will be blogging for your entertainment! I am the head honcho of us all, Gilbert Beilschmidt. If you can't say it, then I suppose you're not awesome enough to reajdfhuer -GB_

_Bonjour, mon cher, je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy~ I would love to get to know you a lot more mon ami~! We have just started boarding school together; well we started two days ago, but nowdsbigtrhodecf -FB_

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTEREFERE WITH MY BLOGGING, FRANCIS. GOD, THIS IS MY COMPUTER, NOT YOURS! Antonio, can you take over whilst I have a little 'chat' with Francis, please? -GB_

_Mon dieu! Someone call for help! Antonio! Help me! Please! -FB_

_Hola mi amigos! Mi llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, but you can just call me Antonio! I LOVE turtles more than anything in the world. Well, not really. I love everyone more than I love turtles. But I do love turtles. Oh no, I don't know what else to say. Um, let's see… oh, in biology today we were told that next week that we'd do a dissection! I'm not much for cutting animals up though, to be honest. Guys, I can hear someone crying. Gil, did you make Francis cry again? You've only known him for two days and you guys are already fighting. Dios mío, why am __**I **__the one who has to pull you two apart. –AC_

_Thanks for holding the fort for me, Tonio. I owe you some churros tomorrow. As I was saying, before a certain someone interrupted me, if you can't say my last name then you're not awesome enough to read it at all. Next we have Francis. Even though we're twelve he's had more girlfriends than the headmaster. Although the head master is really old and stinky, and Francis __**claims **__that he's had four girlfriends. Hehehe, you should see Francis now. He's giving me evils now because I got his hair all knotted so that it would be hard for him to brush and curl and pamper his hair. –GB _

_Wait a minute, why are you recording us talking if this is a __**blog**__? –AC _

_Because we sound more genuine! Besides, what if our followers just __**think**__ that it's one person writing it all! And as I'm the one in charge of the blog... –GB _

_Excusez-moi?! Since when were you in charge of the whole blogging whatjamacallit? I thought it was a triple leadership! –FB _

_Because it was __**ME**__ who thought of the idea to make a blog in the first place. And I'm more awesome than you. Therefore, shut the fuck up. –GB _

_Language! –AC _

_Will you JUST let me talk now? –GB _

_(sounds of disapproval) Very well… stupid Prussian. –FB_

_Anywho, as I was saying, Francis is more like the lurve doctor. Or so he calls it. Hey, don't give me that face! You chose the name for it. I bet you don't even know what a love doctor even is! Anyway, we finally have Antonio. He's a pretty cool guy. I like him. __**Not like that Francis**__, God I'm twelve I don't know what I am except being a kid! Well, Antonio would be like the one that cheers you up when you're down, kinda like an agony aunt. Is it called an agony aunt? –GB _

_Sí… That means 'yes,' Gil. –AC_

_I knew that. But thank you for the clarification. But I will be the head honcho, and I'll be talking about latest gossip and about how awesome we are. –GB _

_And what will we be doing as a group, dare I ask mon ami. –FB _

_Ah, well mein Freund, all of us will be just sharing our daily activities with our awesome followers! We'll be talking about what we did, what we're going to do, and anything interesting about us! Every. Single. Day. You won't miss out, I promise you that! Well, we gotta go, the recorder's running out of battery. Bis nachher! –GB _

_Voit plus tard! –FB _

_Hasta luego! –AC _

_-Wed. Sep. 5, 2007, 7:58PM_

* * *

Gilbert turned off the small handheld recorder in his hands and looked at his new friends with a large grin on his face. He was just so excited about the whole concept of a daily blog at a prestigious boarding school, that wasn't so prestigious. His chest was bubbling, but it was a good bubbling. Not only had he made two new definite best friends (he was adamant that they would be his best friends) and starting a blog all within the space of two days, Gilbert couldn't help but started dancing spontaneously.

"This is going to be _awesome_! We'll be famous within days, I tell you!" Gilbert cried happily, punching the air triumphantly, his ruby red eyes glowing brightly, his silver hair ruffled from the little fight he had with Francis. Antonio smiled at him as he was sitting on his bed. Francis however frowned at him, putting his long blonde hair in a small ponytail.

"We won't be doing this every day, of course. I was going to join the Gourmet Club tomorrow and that requires me to stay behind at the end of the day for an hour!" Francis whined. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at

"Well you can talk about it in the daily blog! Besides, I was going to start going to the Music Club. Don't give me that look! I can play instruments. And stuff." Gilbert murmured, crossing his arms at Francis, who rolled his zircon blue eyes at him.

"This blogging thing isn't going to work Gilbert. Knowing us we'll just get bored." Francis said in a matter of fact tone. Gilbert crossed his arms defiantly. He wasn't going give up so easily.

"Nonsense! We'll just have to work a routine is all!" Gilbert said triumphantly.

"But, Francis has got a point. We _are_ twelve after all, _and_ it's our first year. There's no way we can blog every day. Unless we skipped lessons, but then we'd get in trouble!" Antonio added his emerald eyes wide with worry, his ebony hair wild.

"We _won't_ skip lessons, Tonio. We'd just have to meet up at morning and afternoon break and lunch." Gilbert said in a reassuring tone. Antonio sighed in relief as Francis shook his head

"You can't be serious, Gilbert." Francis said. Gilbert sighed exasperatedly. This was hard work for a twelve year old.

"Francis, come on! Don't you want to be famous? Just think, we could be famous through this. You'd have all of the girlfriends that you could want." Gilbert added in a suggesting tone.

"Gilbert, we're twelve." Francis said in a snarky tone.

"I know _that_, dummy. Well, when we're older we'll have girlfriends. Lots of them! Ten girlfriends on each arm! Maybe even a hundred girlfriends; maybe even a million!" Gilbert said in a hopeful tone, wrapping an arm around Francis's shoulder. Antonio giggled awkwardly as Francis rolled his eyes again. He seemed to have a thing for that, the jerk face.

"Erm, I'm happy with the one girlfriend." Francis said admittedly, moving out of Gilbert's one-armed embrace and sitting on his own bed. Antonio nodded sheepishly as he glanced at Francis to Gilbert.

"Me too." Antonio said. Gilbert shook his head at them disapprovingly.

"Well, _I'll _have the girlfriends. You can have the _wives_." Gilbert said teasingly. Antonio laughed lightly whilst Francis chuckled softly.

"This isn't going to work." Francis said solemnly. Gilbert began pacing the room. He had to think of a way to persuade Francis that the blog was a good idea. Or at least think of something so that Francis would have to carry on with the blog.

"How about we make a pact?" Gilbert offered suddenly, a sudden brain wave engulfing his thoughts. Antonio looked at Gilbert with a slightly confused look on his face.

"A… a pact?" Antonio asked. Francis frowned slightly.

"You mean like a deal?" Francis asked. Gilbert nodded brightly, putting his hand out in front of him.

"Yup! Come on, get up. The sooner we make the pact, the quicker I can upload this to that new blogging website and write a transcript for it." Gilbert said in a rushed voice, making Antonio bounce off of his bed and put his hand over Gilbert's. Francis looked unconvinced for a while, but Antonio and Gilbert looked at him expectantly. After a while that seemed to be forever, Francis sighed and put his hand on top of Antonio's.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. But only until college." Francis said under his breath with a slight smile.

"We promise to blog every day, no matter what happens. We will become famous icons one day thanks to our blog, and we will be the coolest celebrities ever. And we'll do it until college because Francis is a whiny baby." Gilbert added with a slight smirk as Francis punched him in the ribs playfully with his other hand.

"Can we promise to be friends through it all? Like, even if the blog doesn't work, we can be friends forever?" Antonio asked sheepishly. Gilbert smiled at Antonio cheerily.

"Sure thing, Tonio! And we promise to be best friends with each other no matter what happens. Nothing will ever break our friendship apart, because we're best friends and we stick together forever." Gilbert added, looking at both Francis and Antonio. Both of them looked at Gilbert, Antonio grinning widely and Francis giving him a kind smile. '_Yeah, this friendship could work_.' Gilbert thought to himself hopefully as he smiled back at his new official best friends. And with the blog, they would be unstoppable.

And that was the day when the newly founded Bad Touch Trio started their Bad Touch Blog.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_"Oh look, it seems that Blissful Abyss has started a new fanfiction. What's this, A Bad Touch Trio fanfiction?! What sorcery is this?! We thought you were focusing on your other fanfictions?!"_**

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new fanfiction, and this time about the Bad Touch Trio! This has been in my head for a while now, and I found myself writing this in the middle of the night. It would mean a lot to me. I don't know how frequently I'll update this, but I'll try and be a bit more frequent than my other fanfictions. I hope you enjoy reading it and review it/favourite it/follow it!**

**-BA**


	2. Blog Number 1,828

_Chapter 2 – Blog Number 1,828_

"Gilbert, please don't tell me that you forgot to charge the camera. You know what will happen if we miss a day." Francis said exasperatedly, reaching for his comb that was resting on top of his bedside table as Gilbert started rummaging through his chest of drawers and eventually pulled out a long black wire with a plug at the end. Gilbert sighed heavily, why must Francis always doubt him?

"Francis, I didn't _forget_, alright? I just had to do some other stuff and it slipped out of my mind." Gilbert said in a matter of fact tone, as he plugged in the camera charger and connected the digital camera to it with the wire. The camera made a beeping sound, and a little red light suddenly came one. Francis rolled his eyes at him as he started brushing his hair as he was still sat in his bed.

"I can't believe you woke us up at six o'clock in the morning just to make a morning vlog." Francis murmured darkly under his breath, shaking his head slowly as he yawned loudly. Gilbert threw a sock at him which missed Francis by just an inch. Damn it, next time he'd get him.

"I can hear you, you know! Besides, it's our five year anniversary for the Bad Touch Blog to the day, so we might as well do an all day vlog." Gilbert said with a grin. The five years had flown by in what seemed to feel like seconds. Five years of hard work and dedication which had paid off beautifully; they were famous after a year of running the blog, when they decided to video each other as well as write about it. People started talking about the gang of young boys who documented their school lives together, and the pranks that they pulled on others. The internet audience loved them immediately. It wasn't long until they got a call from an agent to start their own show. Antonio stirred suddenly and groaned loudly.

"We're doing an all day vlog? What do you mean?" Antonio said as he sat up slowly, his hair wild and tangled looking. Gilbert looked at Antonio with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, a large chunk of fans really wanna know what exactly we do in lessons and shit like that. So I thought, 'Hey, why don't we vlog during lessons?' It could be a vlog to say both thanks to our fans and a five year milestone!" Gilbert added in a matter of fact tone. Antonio frowned at him slightly, his eyelids drooping so that the shut slowly.

"But what if we get caught?" Antonio asked in a sleepy and worried tone, falling back into his bed sluggishly. Gilbert snickered slightly.

"Relax, prefect prissies, you can leave the recording to me." Gilbert said in a defiant tone, puffing his chest out. He didn't care that he didn't get the title as school prefect; it would mean more work him, and less time to update the blog website. But he _was_ irritated that his best friends had to keep an eye on him, or so they put it. Francis, well, it wasn't surprising with Francis, with his top grades and his _supposed_ immaculate school records (Gilbert just assumed that Monsieur Bonnefoy just bribed the headmaster to give Francis the prefect status). Antonio however was always too… laid back. Unless of course he had a more serious side to him, but even that seemed unlikely.

"Well, if you get caught, I can 'confiscate' the camera off of you. You know how prefect privileges work." Francis said with a slight taunting tone to his voice.

"How about you shut up Francis? Unless of course you _want _your hair to be as short as mine." Gilbert said in a suggesting tone. Francis stared at Gilbert coldly.

"You dare." Francis snarled.

"I did it before, I'll do it again." Gilbert said in a sly tone, recalling the time in third year when he cut Francis's hair so short that it was as short as Gilbert's hair. Antonio grunted in a disapproving tone.

"You two are acting like kids again. Stop it." Antonio groaned, sounding irritated. Francis turned his head to Antonio sympathetically. Gilbert didn't really understand why Antonio was so tired.

"Antonio, you go back to sleep." Francis said softly.

"OK then Francis…" Antonio murmured. There was a moment of silence. Which was then followed by a soft snoring sound from the bed. Yes, he was definitely out like a light.

"To think, we've tolerated each other for five years now. And it's exactly to the day as well." Francis said.

"It's weird. How did we become friends anyway Francis? The whole process seems to have danced it way out of my head." Gilbert said admittedly.

"Well, I remember the first day of school when we were given our rooms. I was looking at the names and when I saw your name I couldn't pronounce it for the life of me, so Antonio said it for me. That was how I and he became friends. But how did you become friends with us?" Francis asked.

"He threw a tomato at me and I caught it with my mouth." Antonio said in a sleepy voice. Gilbert laughed suddenly.

"I remember that! You caught it in your mouth and you ate it as if someone gave it to you! I think you told the teacher to, what was it again Francis?" Gilbert asked, turning to Francis.

"I told him to find someone who cares about him in French." Francis said with a small smile.

"Yeah, that was it! And the teacher just stormed out of the class because he didn't know what you said and when he found out he was yelling at you like there was no tomorrow!" Gilbert guffawed.

"I wasn't as bad as you on our first day! _You_ started a food fight that led to breaking one of the windows! And Antonio and I were stuck in detention with you!" Francis exclaimed. He always made out that Gilbert was such a bad influence on him.

"It's your own fault! You shouldn't have tried to sneak out with me." Gilbert said in a pouting tone. Francis chuckled again.

"Well, we became friends after that, didn't we? The Bad Touch Trio was born today five years ago because of us getting into trouble. And here we are, nearly grown men heading off to college, two of them being role models, and the other, well, being himself." Francis added snidely with a smirk. Gilbert grabbed a pillow from his bed and flung it at Francis. Francis cried out in shock as he fell back onto the bed with the pillow hitting him in the face. The camera's red light began flashing, leading to Gilbert unplugging it from its charger.

"Ah, I think the camera has enough battery to make a five minute vlog at least." Gilbert said in a satisfied tone. Francis sat up, flinging the pillow onto the floor in a disgruntled fashion, his hair now ragged and wild like Antonio's hair.

"Well, that's not bad, I suppose. But don't forget, _you're _in charge of the camera." Francis said in a stern tone. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Francis before turning the camera to him. He turned the camera on, and waited a moment until he pressed the record button.

"Hey guys, how you doing? It's erm, it's like five past six now, and I think we're the only ones away in the entire school." Gilbert said to the camera with a slight smirk, as he pointed the camera to the still sleeping Antonio.

"Well, unless we don't count Senior Sleep over there." Gilbert snickered. He zoomed in on Antonio, who looked at the camera with sleepy green eyes, waving his hand at it as if to tell Gilbert to go away. Gilbert jeered at Antonio slightly, who grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.

"Lame. Even Francis is disappointed in your poor attitude. Ain't that right Francis?" Gilbert asked suddenly, pointing the camera to Francis, whom was combing his hair yet again. Francis rolled his eyes again and pointed the comb at Gilbert before brushing his hair.

"Gilbert, if I woke you up at six o'clock in the morning, you'd be in a foul mood as well. Oh, very mature." Francis added as Gilbert gave him the middle finger. Gilbert grinned widely.

"What?" Gilbert asked innocently.

"You know what you're doing. Pass me the camera so I can show the followers." Francis said in a slight demanding tone.

"No." Gilbert said with a smirk. Francis smirked slightly back at him, and started to make his way off of his bed.

"Gilbert, I will take it off you." Francis said in a calm tone, standing up. Gilbert laughed and dodged Francis as he made to grab the camera and began rushing towards the other side of the room.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nuh-uh, my camera, my rules." Gilbert said as he sat on the window ledge, with Francis shaking his head at him and began making his bed. Gilbert turned the camera to face him, his red eyes blazing.

"Well, in case you guys didn't know, today's our five year anniversary!" Gilbert said in an excited.

"And our last year before we go off to college." Francis added in the background, as if he was trying to say _and our last year of the blog_, but Gilbert decided not to think about it that way. Although, his plans for the future were still hazy with confusion_._ Gilbert groaned exhaustedly.

"Dude, don't remind me. I still don't know where I want to go." Gilbert said admittedly. Francis chuckled light.

"Well, you best of one quickly, or else you'll end up working in McDonalds for the rest of your adult and part of your elderly life."

"Well, this is boring me, so I'm gonna turn the camera off. See ya later, guys, this day's gonna be interesting, I can feel it in my bones. _Bis nachher!_" Gilbert said, as he gave the camera his signature peace sign. He turned the camera to Francis, who smiled warmly at the camera as he blew a kiss at the camera alluringly.. Probably to make the fangirls scream.

"_Voit plus tard._" Francis said with a slight wave. Gilbert turned the camera to Antonio.

"Antonio… _Antonio_!" Gilbert hissed, throwing a shoe at Antonio's head. The shoe slammed against the door with a loud bang, which caused Antonio to roll off his bed with a loud thud. Gilbert suddenly found himself laughing as Antonio groaned in pain, sitting up from the floor ad looking at the camera with a pained smile as he rubbed his head gingerly.

"_Hasta luego._" Antonio said, waving with his other hand.

* * *

W Academy was an acclaimed prestigious boarding school, housing students from ages twelve to eighteen year olds, all of which were supposedly prestigious themselves. Of course, this was what the school claimed to be like. To be honest, the school wasn't the best school in the world. It was huge, expensive, most of the students were academically advanced, and the teaching was alright at times. But there were the few teachers and the few students who didn't do the school much justice, so its perfect records were unfortunately tainted.

And of course, most of the blame was placed onto the Bad Touch Trio.

As the headmaster droned on about how pleased they were about the prefects' behaviour towards the fundraisers of the school who visited the school the day before, Antonio couldn't help himself as he yawned loudly. Some of the other prefects snickered softly, whilst some of the teachers that attended the prefect meeting glared at Antonio darkly. It was then Antonio felt a sharp pain in his ribs as Francis nudged him to stay awake. Antonio jolted slightly, and then smiled sheepishly at the floor. He was just so tiredly lately, and for some reason he didn't really know why. It was probably the sugar high crashing down on him from the night before. Yes, that will be it.

"Before I finish off this little meeting, I would like to introduce a few new students, all of them transferring from the top schools in their home country." The headmaster said with a satisfied tone. Antonio looked up at the ceiling, noticing the dust clumps floating downwards. Perhaps they would land on someone's head and make them shriek. That'll make it more interesting.

"I want you to make them feel at home here. Treat them well as you'd like to be treated." The headmaster droned, as Antonio yawned again. Yes, it was most definitely the lack of sugar and or caffeine. He needed some right away just to be able to blink without falling asleep. Oh no, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep again. He didn't know how long it would take for him to fall asleep completely.

"Prefects, these are our new students. Look after them for a while until they get used to the school." The headmaster's words swirled around in Antonio's head as his head nestled into the palm of his hand. He was already asleep, snoring so softly that only Francis could hear him next to him. Antonio heard the door open as it creaked, and he heard the other prefects stand up, with Francis gently pulling Antonio up with them and pulling him out of the room by his arm. But Antonio's eyes were still half-closed. The only thing that somewhat woke Antonio was Francis's shocked intake of breath.

"Mon dieu… to think that true beauty could exist in such a form!" Francis breathed, clinging onto Antonio's arm tightly. Antonio blinked slowly and looked at Francis with a frown. Just what was he on about?

"Hmm?" Antonio grunted slightly. Francis sighed in frustration and started shaking Antonio as they walked towards their lesson as the hall began to get more crowded.

"Did you not see him? How did you not see him?! He was an _angel_!" Francis exclaimed, his eyes burning brightly. His cheeks were a bright red shade as his eyes then began sparkling. Antonio looked at Francis with a deepened frown.

"Francis, are you alright? You look a little bit flustered." Antonio pointed out in a worried tone. Francis looked at Antonio with a disbelieving expression, before sighing again and shaking his head at him slowly.

"You didn't see him, did you? Honestly, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings." Francis said in a stern tone. Antonio rolled his eyes at him. Not this again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I always pay attention to-" Antonio never did finish his sentence when he found himself walking into someone and knocking their books out of their hands. The person groaned in annoyance as Antonio stumbled backwards slightly.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Antonio said apologetically as he scratched his head nervously. The person he walked into was already on the floor picking up their belongings.

"Watch where you're going idiot! What are you, blind?" They asked in an outraged tone. Antonio froze for a moment, before he decided to pick up the books that landed next to him when they collided.

"H-Here, let me help you with that." Antonio said in a friendly tone. The other person scoffed loudly.

"I don't need _your_ help! You were the one who walked into me!" They said in an irritated tone as the both of them stood up. Antonio glanced down at the book, which looked like a Music book before handing it out to the other person.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't see you… there…" Antonio couldn't find the words, and if he could, they refused to come out. The person he had walked into was a boy, with slightly olive skin and bright amber eyes. His hair was dark brown, parted to Antonio's right with an odd curl that flicked upwards. The boy seemed to glow in front of Antonio so much that it was blinding him. The boy however glared at Antonio darkly, looking at him up and down.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked harshly, snatching the rest of his books off of Antonio roughly. Antonio found himself in a stammering mess, his cheeks red, heart racing.

"E-Erm… I-I..." Antonio stammered, looking at the boy. Just what was wrong with him? He's never reacted that way with anyone before. This wasn't normal of him at all. But the boy just gave him an annoyed look as he glared at Antonio.

"Weirdo." The boy murmured darkly, walking past Antonio with his books clutched to his chest, his shoulder slightly brushing Antonio's. Antonio watched the boy walk. Francis stepped in front of Antonio, and looked at him with a disapproving look on his face, his arms crossed.

"You see? You almost knocked one of the new students over." Francis said in a tired tone. Antonio was still staring at the back of the boys head until the only thing visible of him was that odd curl. Francis carried on lecturing Antonio, but Antonio wasn't listening. He couldn't help but wonder why his heart going so fast, and why his stomach was fluttering.

"As a prefect you need to be more careful about what you do, and… Antonio, are you even listening to me?" Francis asked. Antonio didn't reply as he watched the new boy turn the corner. He was gone. And for some reason, Antonio felt rather… sad. Francis frowned at Antonio with worried eyes.

"Antonio?" Francis asked. He turned his head to where Antonio was staring and seemed to have just seen the new boy before he vanished. He looked at Antonio with a teasing grin as he nudged him in the ribs again, but this time gentler.

"Antonio, are you alright? You look a little bit _flustered_." Francis added with a snicker. Antonio blinked suddenly, and then pushed Francis playfully. He didn't care what Francis said, but he knew one thing: he was most definitely awake now.

* * *

Francis was trying to pay attention the Philosophy teacher as he gave them the lecture about something to do with metaphysics and how the relationship between the mind and the body differs in each individual. But Francis just couldn't help himself as he stared out of the window. It was a nice day, actually, with the sun shining down onto the school brightly even though it was autumn. But he couldn't stop thinking about that new boy that he saw, the one with the slender figure, those tourmaline eyes that shined with knowledge, the golden coloured hair, and those peculiar thick eyebrows. But Francis couldn't believe that he found himself mesmerised by this person.

It was then the classroom door opened slowly, which silenced the teacher, who turned to the door with an expecting look on his face.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I seemed to have got lost. Is this Philosophy?" The person asked. Francis looked at the door. The door was blocking his view of the person, and as the door was a solid door, he couldn't see who it was. The teacher however smiled at the person.

"Ah, yes, I was going to ask where you were. It's alright my boy, we all got lost here on our first day. Come in then, don't be shy!" The teacher said with a jolly tone. When the figure appeared, Francis felt his breath leave him.

It was the same boy that he saw, with the gold hair and tourmaline eyes. His school blazer was buttoned up and his tie done up so that he looked like a proper gentleman. Francis was blown over all of the sudden; his cheeks a soft pink again, his heart racing wildly.

"Everyone, this is Arthur Kirkland. He's transferred from Woodhouse College in London. Now, if you sit in that seat next to Mr Bonnefoy, then we can properly start." The teacher said with a smile, patting Arthur on his shoulder. Arthur frowned.

"Erm, sorry, but which one is Bonnefoy?" Arthur asked, looking around the classroom. His eyes met with Francis for a split second, which led to Francis to stare back at him in a daydreaming kind of state, his head resting on his hand.

"Oh, why's he's the one who seems to be _daydreaming in my lesson!_" The teacher barked suddenly, making Francis jump. The class snickered softly, but Francis was able to keep his cool and smiled back at the teacher kindly. Arthur made his way to Francis and sat at the desk next to him, setting his satchel down onto the floor as he pulled out his Philosophy text book. Francis looked at him. He thought that there was no harm in introducing himself to the new boy. He nudged Arthur's shoulder lightly, who looked up in surprise.

"Bonjour." Francis whispered with a grin. Arthur glanced at him for a second and bent down to his satchel.

"… Hello to you too." Arthur said softly, pulling out a notebook. Francis paused for a second. That's odd, usually everyone would be swayed by his charm. But he wouldn't give up that easily.

"My name is Francis. Francis Bonnefoy."Francis said, sticking his hand out to Arthur. Arthur looked at his head for a second and turned his head to the teacher, who was still droning on about meta-whatever it was.

"Alright then." Arthur murmured, as he began making notes. Well, this wasn't how Francis expected Arthur to react. He would have to try new tactics. As the lesson carried on, Francis was soon finding himself not paying attention. He could have done this meta-blablabla literally in his sleep if he wanted to. The only thing that kept him awake was the fact that Arthur was making nonstop notes.

"Now, with metaphysics, there is a phrase that the philosopher George Berkeley came up with a phrase in the eighteenth century. Can anyone tell me what that phrase was? The _original_ phrase." The teacher added. The class was silent for a moment, but Francis rolled his eyes and looked out of the window again.

"What language was it in, sir?" Someone asked from the other side of the classroom.

"It was in Latin, Mr Honda." The teacher replied with a grin. Francis groaned audibly. The teacher glared at Francis darkly. The two of them never really got on well at times.

"Is there a problem, Mr Bonnefoy?" The teacher asked in a bitter tone. Francis stretched slowly, and looked at the teacher with a jeer in his eyes.

"Yes. How are we supposed to remember a _Latin_ phrase?" Francis asked in an outrageous tone. The teacher shook his head at Francis.

"Perhaps if you did your research, Mr Bonnefoy, you'd remember. Besides, it's not that hard to remember little things as that." The teacher said in a smug tone. Francis scoffed in disbelief. This was downright ridiculous.

"You'd have to be pathetic to remember-" Francis started in a sneering tone.

"_Esse est aut percipi aut percipere."_ Arthur blurted out. Everyone turned their head to Arthur with wide eyes, including Francis. How on earth was he able to recite the whole of that, and with perfect pronunciation? Even the teacher couldn't help but stare at Arthur in surprise.

"Come again, Mr. Kirkland?" The teacher asked. Arthur's cheeks went pink, probably from embarrassment.

"_Esse est aut percipi aut percipere._ It means 'to be is to be perceived or to perceive.' I, erm, do Latin as well, sir. We were talking about at my old school. Sir." Arthur added nervously, looking down onto his textbook as he began flicking through the pages with red cheeks. The teacher blinked again, but then smiled widely.

"Ah, so you do Latin then as well as Philosophy? A fine choice indeed, the perfect combination! Now class, if you did your research like Mr Kirkland, Philosophy will be nothing but child's play. Well done, my boy!" The teacher said in a jolly tone. Arthur's face went a bright red as he hid his face behind his text book. Francis thought about something for a moment. He was already failing Philosophy as it is in a way, but only because he didn't really try. He had the brains, just not the ambition. Surely if he acted dumb enough, then Arthur Kirkland would have to be his study buddy. Francis liked that idea a lot.


	3. Blog Number 1,829

Chapter 3 – It Comes To Love, It Hits You Hard.

"So, let me get this straight," Gilbert asked, zooming in on Francis's face, "you're going to try and act like a retard in Philosophy and get all the answers in your class and homework wrong _on purpose_, just so that the new kid can tutor and give you a chance to flirt with him?" The reason why Gilbert had a camera with him was solely for the blog; after the all day one they did yesterday, the fans demanded more, and of course, Gilbert was happy to supply them with their day-to-day adventures. They couldn't do it all the time of course, but probably every two or three weeks. The three of them were walking down the hall with each other, being as people would call 'fashionably late.' France looked at Gilbert with a raised eyebrow.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. People will do anything when it comes to love." Francis said in a matter of fact tone, flicking his hair slightly so that it drifted elegantly in the air. Gilbert mentally heard the fangirls squeal.

"But, won't it be hard to fail it, seeing that you kinda are? Besides, you know it as fluently as you can speak French!" Gilbert exclaimed. Philosophy was just downright weird for Gilbert, and to be honest, he didn't particularly want to even have anything to do with the stupid subject. But Francis was a whiz at it.

"It's not my fault that I can't learn anything from that annoying teacher of mine?" Francis said with a slightly irritated tone. Antonio frowned at Francis slightly.

"But, didn't you get a hundred percent in all of your tests last year?"

"Yes, but I studied for my tests, like any sane person would. I just need at little more… _motivation_ in my lessons. And Mr Kirkland will motivate me very much." Francis added with a sigh. Gilbert snickered suddenly.

"He sounds like such a dweeb." Gilbert sneered. Francis elbowed him in the stomach hard, which caused Gilbert to double over in pain. Ouch, that was going to be painful for the rest of the day. Gilbert would have to make sure to cut that part out of the video.

"How do you even dare say that about my angel, _mon ami_?! I know that he was sent from the heavens to guide me through such troubling times." Francis cooed sweetly.

"You mean in your lessons. Are you alright, Gil?" Antonio asked. Gilbert gave Antonio a weak thumbs up as he stood up straight slowly.

"Well, seeing that Francis is all lovey-dovey, what about you Tonio? Anyone caught your eye?" Gilbert asked curiously. Antonio's face flushed red as both Francis and Gilbert smirked.

"Actually, someone _has _caught his eye. I believe it's a certain Italian boy with the magical fingers." Francis said in a teasing red.

"_F-Francis_!" Antonio cried out. Francis and Gilbert laughed loudly.

"Not like that, Antonio. I meant he is very gifted with many… _instruments_ so to speak." Francis added with a guffaw at the end. Gilbert laughed at the sight of Antonio's even redder and shiny face.

"_Stop it_!" Antonio cried out desperately as Francis and Gilbert laughed loudly. It was fun to tease Antonio at times, to be honest; he was so gullible at times that it made Antonio who he was.

"We're only messing with ya, Tonio. I'm sure he's not a whore." Gilbert said in a reassuring. Antonio's eyes gleamed brightly as his face calmed down so that he was back to normal again.

"H-He's definitely not that! He's like a Spartan warrior in the form of an Italian." Antonio said in a whimsical tone.

"This. Is. SPARTA!" Gilbert cried out. They all laughed loudly and suddenly with each other at Gilbert's sudden outburst. It seemed that they were laughing for so long that he nearly walked past his classroom.

"Aww, shit, I have to go in there. OK guys," Gilbert said, addressing the camera this time, "See ya in a bit!" He quickly turned the camera off, stuffed it in his messenger bag, and high fived both Antonio and Francis.

"Have fun with your little lovers." Gilbert said with a jive.

"Have fun with your teacher~!" Francis sang as he and Antonio walked away. Gilbert rolled his eyes at them and opened the class door to go to his Sports lesson.

Gilbert didn't really mind the subject as a whole, seeing that he could do Sports pretty well. The only negative thing was that, of course, he hated the teacher with a dying passion. When Gilbert opened the door, all heads turned to him, with some of the students grinning widely and expectantly. The teacher however didn't respond that way at all.

"You're late, Beilschmidt. Thinking about your doomed future I assume." The teacher said in a loud voice as he was writing on the chalkboard, not even glancing at Gilbert, with his large beer gut and his thinning hair.

"The thought of seeing you made me throw up this morning." Gilbert said in a harsh tone, making his way towards his desk as some of the other students giggled. The teacher laughed coldly.

"You're such a comedian, aren't you?" The teacher asked sarcastically. Gilbert grinned at the teacher.

"Damn right, I am." Gilbert replied with a sneer, as he leaned back in his chair and his bag on the floor next to him. The teacher ignored him and stepped away from the board, which said something to do with the Sports exam that they were meant to be doing the following year. There was a timid knock on the door. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"What is it now?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe it's the exterminator. I can see a pretty huge rodent right now." Gilbert said with an innocent expression. The student snickered softly and gave Gilbert a wide grin. He always threw insults at the teacher to be honest; it was the only way to get him through the day. The teacher gave him a withering look, and made his way to the door. He opened the door widely, looked down and grinned kindly.

"Ah, I was expecting you. Did you get lost?" The teacher asked nicely.

"Yes, I did actually. I found myself by the kitchens when one of the prefects guided me here. Sorry for being so late." The voice said softly. Gilbert frowned. This voice was so quiet he was surprised that he could hear anything at all. But the teacher smiled greatly.

"Alright then, come in, I don't bite." The teacher said kindly.

"Much." Gilbert added loudly. The class snickered again. The teacher however just glared at Gilbert darkly. It wasn't long until Gilbert saw the form of this voice. It was a boy with pale gold locks and a particular curl that looped downwards in front of his face, his eyes the palest shade of lavender that shined brightly and wore his uniform perfectly. Gilbert felt his heart race wildly, cheeks reddening, his mind suddenly blank. Just who was this guy, and why did he make Gilbert feel suddenly… happy?

"Class, this is Matthew Williams, one of our new transfer students. He just transferred from Ottawa, Canada. So Matt, how about sitting next to Gilbert; he's not much of a good student, so maybe you'll rub off on him." The teacher added in an undertone. Gilbert didn't bother to think of a good comeback; he couldn't stop staring at the new kid as he made his way towards Gilbert timidly. _OK, play it cool_, Gilbert thought to himself as he moved his bag out of Matthew's way. Matthew's cheeks flushed slightly as he stammered a quick and nervous thank you. When Matthew sat in his seat, Gilbert waited until the teacher turned to face the board again as he tapped Matthew on the shoulder lightly. Matthew looked up sharply, like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. But Gilbert smiled at him kindly as he stuck his hand out to him in a friendly manner.

"Hey there, I'm Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert said softly. Matthew looked shocked at first, but smiled gratefully and shook his hand back softly. His hand was smooth and warm to the touch.

"I'm Matthew. It's nice to meet you." Matthew said quietly with a sparkle in his eyes. Gilbert smiled again. He liked this new kid, but he didn't really know why.

"Hey, have you got a free after this class? I mean, I could show you around the school if you want." Gilbert added hastily. Matthew chuckled softly and nodded.

"I would really like that." Matthew said in a quiet voice. Gilbert felt his heart soar suddenly. Just what was this feeling that he was feeling?

* * *

Antonio always loved Music class, which he had for a whole two hours. It was the easiest topic that he studied, and it was probably the only one that he actually cared to pass. Antonio always liked the idea of working in the music industry, but he knew that his father wouldn't be too pleased if became a musician; he wasn't the one to let Antonio even play the maracas at home, let alone his guitar. He was stuck to be inheriting his father's business and be a business tycoon, as all the men were in his family. It was pretty much a tradition.

Antonio sat at one of the desks and waited as he knew that there was a good chance that the teacher would be late, or not even show up at all. The teacher was a pretty cool teacher as well, a male in his late twenties who was too laid back for his own good. When the teacher arrived to the lesson, he was already ten minutes late. The teacher entered the class with a guitar case and set it down on the desk with a smile on their face.

"Alright class, as I'm actually too tired to actually teach you anything today, I thought we'd just… chill, you know what I mean?" The teacher added, pulling out their bright red electric guitar and sitting on the desk in an unprofessional manner as they started to strum the strings and making a powerful melody. The class laughed happily, with Antonio laughing with them. The teacher glanced at Antonio with a knowing glance. Antonio smiled as he stood up and walked towards the rack of instrument cases and pulled out his own guitar case. He then pulled out his own acoustic guitar, a honey coloured guitar with a dark brown neck, and began joining in with the teacher's melody. The students turned their head to Antonio, but he found himself to be alone with his guitar. The teacher grinned widely at Antonio.

"There we go; the musical prodigy knows what to do. Come on guys, join in!" The teacher said, nodding towards the other students. They looked at each other for a second, but grinned as they grabbed their own instruments from the instrument tray. They all ended up creating a loud, untameable yet wonderful sound with each other, with a combination of trumpets and keyboards and flutes. Antonio stood up and strummed the strings on his guitar powerfully, as he turned on his heels around as everyone whooped and cheered and played their own instruments. He felt fine playing his guitar (whom he had given the name _Berezi_) in class, or just in general. He felt alive when he did. It was just him and _Berezi _and no one else.

The door opened slowly, but Antonio was the only who noticed the door opening. He felt his heart stop. There, standing in the doorway was the same boy from the day before. Antonio couldn't forget those amber eyes, his dark brown hair and that strange curl that seemed to defy gravity. It suddenly made sense why he had a Music text book. The boy didn't seem to notice Antonio at first, but stared at the sight that he was witnessing. The boy stared with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face, dropping his bag onto the floor unknowingly with something else. The teacher looked at the boy and grinned widely.

"Ah, there you are! Alright class, let's take a break for a few minutes." The teacher yelled over the music. The music died down slowly and reluctantly, the faces of the students glowing. They had a lot of fun; it was blatantly obvious that they did. The teacher looked at the new boy with a smile on his face.

"Hey there kiddo, I guess you let the music lead you here, right?" The teacher asked in a kind tone. The new boy nodded, looking around in awe. The teacher laughed loudly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. That was our jam session is all. We do it from time to time when we don't know what to do. So what's your name?" The teacher asked. The boy looked at him with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"L-Lovino, sir. Lovino Vargas." The boy replied, glancing at Antonio. Antonio felt his heart racing wildly as he stared at Lovino with a goofy smile, still holding his guitar tightly. The teacher smiled knowingly.

"Ah, you have a brother right? The one on the Art scholarship. Well, you must have as much talent as he does." The teacher said in a matter of fact tone. Lovino's cheeks went pink as he picked up his bag that he dropped onto the floor. Antonio noticed that the other thing that Lovino dropped looked like a sketch book. Antonio picked it up and handed it to Lovino with a smile.

"Here you go." Antonio said with a kind smile. Lovino stared at Antonio suspiciously and snatched the book from Antonio's grasp. Lovino looked Antonio up and down slowly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You were the klutz that walked into me yesterday." Lovino said slowly, as a sense of realisation dawned on his face. Antonio blushed heavily, but the teacher laughed and ruffled Antonio's hair playfully.

"I don't think you want to talk to your prefect like that, kiddo. But he is a klutz." The teacher added jokingly. Lovino stared at Antonio for a while, his eyes blazing. And Antonio stared back at him, red cheeked and dizzy with a light feeling in his chest as he stared and stared. He was glad that Francis and Gilbert couldn't see him like this. That would have been embarrassing.

"Well, seeing that you're here, why don't you grab an instrument and play us something. See if you're musical material.' The teacher said, sitting on his desk again. Lovino hesitated for a second, but nodded fervently and walked towards the instrument stand, and picked up a mandolin that was a dark brown. Antonio looked at it in awe. He hadn't seen that instrument in school before, but he had seen one in Italy when he went with his mother. The class stared at Lovino intently, and Lovino took in a deep breath. And then he started playing.

What Antonio heard wasn't like anything he heard before in his entire life. As Lovino plucked the strings of the mandolin, Antonio found himself staring at Lovino in awe, who had his eyes closed. The melody wasn't anything familiar, but sounded more Celtic and mystical. It wasn't loud and upbeat and energetic, but soft and soothing and relaxing. The class was silent until Lovino had stopped playing. Lovino opened his eyes and looked around at everyone's shocked expressions and looked mildly embarrassed. It was then the teacher clapped slowly, with a small grin on his face.

"Ah, so _you're_ the boy with the magic fingers. I thought that tune sounded familiar. Well, I'm sure this class is perfect for you, right guys?" The teacher asked. No one gave him a verbal reply, but applauded Lovino energetically. But Lovino stared at Antonio with blushed cheeks.

Antonio was after all the only one giving him a standing ovation.

* * *

"Bonjour, Arthur." Francis said smoothly, leaning against the locker next to Arthur's locker, as Arthur pulled out his English Literature textbook. Francis was rather glad to have had a double free period, which meant two hours of doing anything he wanted. But he decided to use it to see if he can woo Arthur over. The plan was foolproof; there was no chance of failure, unless of course Arthur had something else to do right now. Arthur stared at him for a second, and then nodded at him politely.

"Hello there. Francis, wasn't it?" Arthur asked with a slight frown. Francis nodded with a glowing grin.

"Indeed it was." Francis replied as he watched Arthur pull out the Philosophy book. Arthur closed the locker door and locked it firmly and looked up. He seemed to have notice that Francis was watching him.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked not unkindly. Francis shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, as I have a free period, and you seem to have one as well, I was wondering if you could help me with the Philosophy homework." Francis suggested, looking at Arthur hopefully. Francis had taken the privilege to have a quick look at Arthur's timetable in the early morning, seeing that he was allowed to of course. Arthur stared at Francis with a shocked expression.

"How did you know that… never mind. I was going to do some English work you see, so…" Arthur trailed off. Francis pulled a pitiful face at Arthur.

"Surely you could spare ten minutes to help a fellow student." Francis said pleadingly, staring at Arthur desperately. He waited for Arthur to cave in and decide to help Francis. A few moments passed as the two stared at each other. But then Arthur sighed heavily and shook his head at him.

"Very well then." Arthur said in defeat. Francis smiled at him widely as he turned on his heels sharply.

"I'll lead us to the library." Francis said in a helpful tone. He was a school prefect after all, and he was only fulfilling his duty as a perfect prefect. The two of them were silent as they made their way to the library, with Francis stealing quick glances of Arthur as he walked beside. Francis had to fight the temptation of holding Arthur's hand. But it wasn't long until they reached the large doors of the library.

"Here we are." Francis said, opening the door. The library was, putting it bluntly, old and stunk of old people. Nearly everything was made out of marble except for the brick walls and the glass windows and the plastic chairs. But the library had an old, traditional and medieval theme to it. It was nice really; they even had a fireplace that was used in the winter. Francis sat down at a table and sighed slowly. He felt oddly relaxed now; his plan was going along swimmingly.

"Alright, you said that you needed help, right? We only had to do research on one philosopher." Arthur said, sitting right next to Francis.

"I know, but I think I got it wrong." Francis said admittedly, pulling out two sheets of paper with scribbles on them and passing them to Arthur. Arthur thanked Francis quickly, and then began reading his notes. Arthur's face fell as he read further in uncloaked disgust.

"What on earth is this? Where did you find this?" Arthur asked in an outraged tone.

"Online." Francis said in a small voice, trying hard not to smirk. He had made all of it up the night before so that Arthur would think of him as an imbecile. And the look on Arthur's face made Francis conclude that Arthur thought that he was indeed quite stupid.

"No wonder, it's all poppycock! Jackie Chan was _not_ a philosopher, and I'm pretty sure that Inspector Javert from _Les_ _Miserable_ didn't make the theory about processing thoughts, particularly that everyone was prone to responding to two-four-six-oh-one! Honestly Francis, I didn't realise you were _that_ gullible, you're nearly a grown man. What's so funny then?" Arthur asked in a slightly irritated tone as Francis started snickering.

"It's just the word you used. _Poppycock_, who says that these days?" Francis snickered quietly, clutching his stomach as he developed stitches. Arthur blushed furiously.

"I might as well leave if you're not taking this seriously…" Arthur grumbled, getting ready to stand up. Francis stopped laughing suddenly and grabbed Arthur's arm gently.

"No! I'm sorry, I'll take it seriously this time, I promise." Francis said in an honest tone. Arthur stared at him with stern eyes for a moment, and Francis felt his heart race too quickly. But Arthur sighed heavily, and pulled out his Philosophy text book. Francis smiled at Arthur thankfully. He knew that Arthur couldn't deny him.

They spent at the most half an hour going over Francis's fake notes in exact detail and perfect precision; even Francis felt a little bit dumb after a while as he watched Arthur basically recite the lives of the different philosophers. It made Francis wonder if Arthur could have been some kind of time-lord and travelled back in time and met every single philosopher. When they were finished, Arthur looked at Francis with a satisfied grin.

"There, was that so hard?" Arthur asked, packing his book away into his bag. Francis rubbed his throbbing head gingerly.

"Yes. I haven't thought so hard or so much in my life." Francis grumbled in a tired voice as he rested his head on his thick set of notes. Arthur laughed softly, which made Francis's insides flutter suddenly as his heart flipped.

"Honestly Francis, I might as well mentor you if you act like this." Arthur said in an amused voice. Francis lifted his head up sharply and looked at Arthur imploringly. Now was his perfect chance.

"Would you be ever so kind? We could meet in here after school for an hour." Francis offered, sitting back. Arthur frowned slightly, as if contemplating the idea as he crossed his arms. Francis had to wait impatiently for a while until Arthur replied.

"Well, not on Friday of course. The extracurricular clubs take place on a Friday, right?" Arthur added. Francis nodded in realisation.

"Ah, it's fine, four days is more than enough." Francis said with a grin. Now it was time to put his plan into action to make Arthur his.

* * *

_Blog No# 1,829 – How to Know You're in Love_

_Bonjour, it is the most wonderful Francis here writing tonight. Now you're probably wondering why I am writing about such a topic, non? Well, mon ami, I am happy to say that I am most definitely in love! The one who has captured my heart does not know of my love just yet, but he will soon enough, and yes, it is a male, so I'm afraid ladies that I am taken._

_But I am not the only one, it seems. It seems that all of us running the blog are in love with a certain someone that has caught out eyes. But I will let them tell you about their own love lives~_

_So today I shall be talking about how to know when you are most definitely in love:_

_Number One – When you see them, your hearts rates as if you're running a never ending marathon._

_Number Two – You feel happy with them, or even when you look at them you feel a warm feeling in your chest._

_Number Three – When you're together, you feel as if it's just the two of you alone together, and it feels better that way than being interrupted by others._

_And Number Four – You'd do anything to keep them happy and safe, even if it wasn't for your best interest._

_Well, I must go, my dear fans, but do not fret so much, you'll be able to hear about me on Sunday_~ _à bientôt, mon ami~!_

_-Francis xoxo_

* * *

_/watch?v=zYl9eOBZIgs - the Celtic mandolin music that Lovino was playing_


End file.
